


Three Weeks

by LeoScorpio



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoScorpio/pseuds/LeoScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks is just too long</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Weeks

Three weeks.

They hadn’t seen each other for three weeks. Sure, they had spoken on the phone, they had Skyped. Spencer had coached Jack with his school science project – which had been a learning experience for Aaron… and not one to be repeated: Spencer was really good at making a long distance mess of the kitchen!

Three weeks.

They hadn’t touched each other for three weeks. No kisses, no hands on shoulders, no full body embraces, no entwining their limbs in bed, before or after mind blowing sex. And whatever was said, phone (or rather Skype) sex was not a worthy alternative! Room service knocking when Spencer was so close to getting off… And then a frozen laptop when Spencer had finally gotten Aaron to use the vibrator on himself…

Three weeks.

They hadn’t even gotten the chance to get the three weeks apart out of their system when Spencer had returned to Virginia: he had taken an earlier flight back and had shown up at the BAU but had found Aaron stuck in an afternoon of unexpected policy and budget meetings. Hanging around the break room on the third level had given him a glimpse of Aaron coming out of a meeting, but the man and woman walking with him towards another meeting had kept Spencer hanging back. Aaron hadn’t even seen him.

Three weeks.

They hadn’t been able to meet in a private place that afternoon at work either. Spencer had sent Aaron a text, both on his private and BAU cell, but the reply was very Aaron and to the point: WANT! Can’t. Home asap, but not before 8.

It was nearly four.  
Argh!

Three weeks.

“I won’t be able to walk for days.”

“Uhhhh…. Brain melt.”

“How am I going to explain this? My boyfriend kept jumping me, and when he wasn’t doing the jumping, I was…?”

“Five times… I think I may have broken a record.”

“I think you may have broken me.”

“I think my dick is going to ask for a pay raise.”

“Overtime compensation more likely”

“Not in the budget… Fingers crossed it won’t go on strike”

“My prostrate must be black and blue.”

“Sorry.”

“It´ll heal…in a week or three.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

 

Three weeks.

 

They agreed that it was not an experience to be repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback very welcome :)


End file.
